Siriusly :  Sans Regrets, Ni Remords
by Hachiko-Livi
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs...Lily est avec Remus...Mais quand Sirius veut récupérer Remus et est près a tout faire ...Quitte a y mettre James ...Ca donne ça ;   Les Scrupules ? Connais pas...Tant mieux, eux non plus...
1. Chapter 2

**Edit de l'auteur...:**

**J'aime bien cette partie, qui en somme ne sert a rien, je vous l'accorde... Cette fic m'a été demandée par Elya, qui se reconnaitra assez bien... J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira...Bon pour répéter les choses habituelles, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling...Sur ce Bonne lecture...**

_**S****a****n****s ****r****eg****r****e****t****s, N****i R****e****m****o****r****d****s ... **_

**Chapitre 1 : Someday...**

Sirius Black s'observa une nouvelle fois dans la glace, et replaça la mèche qui se baladait devant ses yeux…Il remit correctement sa robe de sorcier, et ferma un instant ses yeux sombres…Aujourd'hui était la journée…Celle ou Remus allait demander a Lily de se fiancer a lui…Il avait tellement songé, tellement espérer, que tout ça ne soit que mensonge, rêve, enfin en l'occurrence, plutôt cauchemar…

Il se tourna et une fine larme fit briller ses yeux, mais c'est sans dire, il ne trahirait jamais ses sentiments…Il se remémora alors, sans vraiment trop le vouloir, le jour ou Remus s'était mis avec Lily, C'est assez étrange, mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup de souvenirs liés a Remus lui revenaient en mémoire…Il les adoraient profondément, tous les deux, sans compter James, mais bizarrement, ce matin la, quelque chose avait changé…

Relus était donc entré, comme a son habitude, sans frapper, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et avait soudainement tiré Sirius de ses rêveries, avant de le serrer, tout aussi brusquement, dans ses bras…Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir entendu….

« Mon Patmol Préféré !

-Hmmm…Je pense bien être le seul que tu appelles comme ça de toutes façons…

-J'ai enfin demander a Lily…

-Ah Bon ? Et alors ?

-Elle a dit Oui !!

-C'est….

- … ? Sirius ?

-C'est Génial, Il faut absolument aller fêter ça !! S'exclama Sirius, qui pour une fois, se félicita d'avoir quelques dons de comédiens…

-Ah tout de même, je te reconnais mieux la …

Sirius rouvrit les yeux, et la larme qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais pleurer continua son parcours le long de sa joue…Oui Remus avait menti, lui avait menti en quelques sorte…De toutes façons, c'était trop beau, et tout le monde sait que les plans a quatre, comme leur amitié pourtant si forte en apparence…Celle des Maraudeurs…était fausse a présent…Il s'étaient jurés de toujours rester ensemble, …et maintenant, son Remus était avec Lily…

Sirius l'avait sentit venir, après tout, Remus ne lui appartenait pas, il devait se faire une raison…Il avait été naïf…Et pourtant ce n'était pas son genre…Il avait été…Trop omnubilé, trop …amoureux, sans doute…Il se sentait si vide en ce moment…

James entra dans la salle au même moment et regarda Sirius en souriant…de la tête aux pieds…

« -Quelle Classe mon cher Sirius…

-Quel humour James…

-Il est temps d'y aller…

-Je sais, soupira Sirius…

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, et sentit la main de James se poser sur son épaule…

« James, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'a dit il y a une semaine… ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Le soir à Pré au Lard, quand tu avais légèrement forcé sur le whisky…

-Oublie, ça ne vaut pas la peine …Je ne peux plus rien faire…

-C'est bien la ce qui m'inquiète…

Ils descendirent donc à la grande salle, Remus et Lily étaient déjà présent, a la table des Griffons…

« Bon Réfléchissons, il y a forcément un moyen de stopper tout ceci…, Ou alors, il faudrait que je sorte de la vie de Remus…, c'est sans doute le plus simple… »

Sirius avait les yeux dans le vide, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard expert de Remus…

Du coté de James, toujours d'une discrétion vraiment affligeante, il ne quittait pas Lily des yeux…Bien sur, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte…

Quelques heures plus tard, près du lac…

James était assis, et tentait en vain , comme toujours, d'essayer de penser a autre chose qu'a Lily…En effet, il était drôlement heureux qu'elle ait, enfin, trouvé, le bonheur…Mais d'un autre coté, il ne supportait pas de la savoir liée a quelqu'un d'autre, ( que lui ça va de soi…)

Il y a une semaine de ça, Il en avait parlé avec Sirius, et c'est au cours de cette fameuse conversation, qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa « possession » envers Lily…

En parlant de Sirius, le voila qui venait également vers le lac…

« Sirius…

-James…

-Tu as sans doute raison…

-A quel Sujet ?

-Je voudrais que Lily soit a moi…

-Et dire qu'il t'a fallu sept ans pour t'en rendre compte…

-…Prend moi pour un idiot…

-C'est exactement ce que je fais mon cher James…

-Dis moi au moins comment se fait t'il que tu t'en sois rendu compte avant moi ?!

-Toi et la discrétion c'est comme….enfin tu m'as compris…

-Sans doute…Et qu'est ce que tu y gagnes …je veux dire, si jamais j'arrivais a récupérer Lily…

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'espoir sur ce coup la…

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

-Je ne répondrais pas…

-Tu risques de devoir consoler Remus comme tu le fais pour moi…ce qui n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir !

« Tout dépend du point de vue » pensa Sirius, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres…

-A quoi penses tu ? Le reprit James

-A toi…

-Très drôle…

-A Comment tu pourrais récupérer Lily…

James eut également un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, a vrai dire, il devait voir Lily a la bibliothèque dans une heure…A lui de la récupérer …tellement plus facile a dire qu'a faire…

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Sirius devaient aller nettoyer la salle des trophées…Conséquence d'une de leurs escapades nocturnes… On ne se refait pas, c'est un fait….

Forcément, une heure plus tard….

James entra dans la bibliothèque, qui était d'ailleurs vide d'élèves a cette heure ci…A part Lily, ça va de soi…Il la chercha des yeux mais ne la trouva pas….Il fit un rapide tour des lieux, et la trouva finalement, dos au mur, sur la table la moins éclairée…

« Sans doute entrain de réviser » pensa James…

Il s'approcha doucement, et essaya en vain de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur…Peine perdue une fois de plus…

Il essaya donc de reprendre sa voix a peu près normale et commença…

« Lily, l'amour de ma vie, Ca va ?

Aucune réponse…Lily était toujours dos a lui, et ses cheveux roux étaient laissés en cascade sur ses épaules…

« Lily ?...Je plaisante, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état…

Il avança et fit le tour pour relever le menton de la jeune fille….Il aperçu simplement ses yeux vert brouillés par …des larmes…

« Lily…Qui t'a fait du mal ?... »

Elle releva ses yeux émeraude vers lui, mais ne prononça pas un mot…

Il remarqua alors, qu'elle tenait une bague dans la main…

« Lily, c'est Remus ?!...

Il s'approcha doucement, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, la faisant ainsi se rapprocher de lui…Etrangement, et au grand étonnement de James, elle ne le repoussa pas ; et ne chercha pas non plus a le frapper … (Traumatisé le petit James )

Elle enfoui simplement sa tête au creux du cou de James et se remit a pleurer…

Il se sentait presque perdu a ce moment précis…Il n'était pas un pro en consolation, et sur ce coup la, il ne comprenait même pas comment le fait que Remus lui offre une bague pouvait autant la perturber…

Mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment aux questions,…

De son coté, Remus entra dans la salle des trophées, et tomba sur un Sirius torse nu…enfin disons que sa chemise était trop légèrement entrouverte…Pas de quoi paniquer voyons…

« Tu m'expliques ? Commença alors Remus…

- On inverse les rôles la, c'est toi qui me doit des explications, mon cher Remus…

-Allons y, puisque c'est l'heure des règlements de compte apparemment…

- Tu ne voulais donc pas me mettre au courant pour toi et Lily… ?!

-Tu es la première personne a qui je l'ai dit je te signale…

-Je parle de tes fiançailles…

-En effet…

-Plaide coupable alors…

-Coupable… Bon admettons, alors qu'est ce que tu fais habillé comme ça… ?

-Je nettoie les trophées… C'est notre colle, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié…

-Jamais…

Silence de plomb…

Ils n'avaient rien à se dire…Enfin autant dire tellement de choses qu'ils ne savaient plus vraiment par où commencer…

Ils avaient donc commencer a tout nettoyé, et Remus prit soudainement la parole…

« -Elle n'a pas répondu…

Sirius se redressa soudainement et leva un sourcil…

-Elle a sans doute besoin de réfléchir…

-J'en doute, pour une fois…

-Mon pauvre petit loup garou, un petit bobo au cœur, et la terre ne tourne plus rond…

-Sirius

…

-Oui ?

-Si tu avais été une fille, je serais sans doute tombé amoureux de toi…

-… Sérieusement ?

-Assez ouais…

-Bon je vais demander à Dumbledore de remédier à ce petit problème alors…

Ils se regardèrent une demi seconde et éclatèrent de rire…

Un brin d'amitié retrouvé….


	2. Chapter 3

**Ma petite partie préférée...Bon évitons d'écrire des pages et des pages tout de meme...Petite pause pour les Mini réponses aux reviews...**

**Leyya09 : Ma mini Elya ,Je suppose ne rien avoir a ajouter si ce n'est que Siriiichouuu m'amuse bien 3**

**Loulou2a : Merci pour ta review , en espérant que vous ayez la force de lire la suite ! **

**xXxXxXxX**

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

James sentait que sa chemise était complètement trempée…Autant vous dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement…Lily avait besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment…Et même si il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi, il s'en moquait…

Bien sur, il aurait préféré penser qu'elle avait besoin de lui…juste de lui, mais redescendons sur terre James, les contes de fées n'existent pas…

Lily resta donc dans ses bras, pendant…en fait il n'avait même pas penser a compter…Mais assez longtemps tout de même…Elle ne pleurait plus…Mais était restée dans les bras de James…

Elle commença alors doucement, comme dans un soupir…

« Merci James…

-Ce n'est rien, Tu sais…Enfin non tu ne sais pas encore…Mais disons que je voudrais que tu saches, je t'aime et je serais toujours la pour toi…Disons que si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, je suis la…

-Tu ne m'aimes pas James, redescend un peu sur terre…

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sure ?...

-Je ne le suis pas justement…Je ne suis plus sure de rien…

Il la regarda, et elle releva doucement la tête du cou de James…

Disons que si il avait eu un minimum de cran, et si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il l'aurait embrassée sur le champ…Mais il ne le fit pas…

Elle avait simplement besoin d'un confident…Pas d'autre chose…

« Lily, et si tu me disais, enfin, pourquoi me détestes tu tant ? …

-…

Elle ne voulu pas répondre …La réponse lui paraissait tellement évidente, et elle n'était pas prête a voir et entendre James se moquer d'elle a travers toute l'école…

« Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu pleurais …reprit doucement James, qui au fond redoutait vraiment la réponse a cette question…

Elle soupira un instant, et il eut l'impression qu'elle allait se remettre a pleurer…

«- Remus…

-?... Tu veux dire…La bague ?

-Je ne lui ai pas donné de réponse…

-Il est patient tu sais…

-Peut être mais…Je ne…

-Tu ?

-Je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec lui…au fond…

-Te serais tu servie de lui ?

-Non….

-Tu peux me dire la vérité, tu sais…

Justement, enfin au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle se remémora alors le matin même…

Elle savait parfaitement ou trouver Sirius, c'était assez simple, toujours fourré sur le terrain de Quidditch, ou avec ce cher Remus…

Il était sur les gradins, les yeux dans le vide, exactement comme a la table des Gryffondor…Contrairement a la plupart des filles de l'école, Lily ne trouvait pas Sirius si…froid, ou distant…enfin il ne l'était pas avec elle et les autres maraudeurs…

Pas d'habitude du moins…

« -Sirius…

-Lily…

-Dis moi…

-Viens, Je t'écoute…

Elle ne monta pas…Elle sentit soudainement qu'elle ferait mieux de ne rien dire…mais elle y avait songé depuis tellement longtemps, qu'au final…Ca lui paraissait être une évidence …

Elle le fixa donc, de ses yeux verts, et elle sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps…Sirius pendant ce temps, détailla Lily…et pensa que Remus avait sans doute fait le bon choix…Elle était presque parfaite…

« -Sirius…Je me disais que…enfin j'ai beaucoup pensé au fait que…en fait…

-Pensé a quoi ?

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement étrange dans la manière dont elle lui parlait…

Elle avait certainement compris quelque chose…Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours été très intelligente…mais la, quelque chose lui échappait…

Elle avait l'air tellement hésitante…Il reprit donc la parole…

« Hey Lily dis moi…Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi… triste ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et elle se l'était promis, elle ne pleurerait pas, du moins pas devant lui…Mais s'en était trop…Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle se mordit la lèvre , par habitude.

… Elle était mal a l'aise et Sirius l'avait compris (il est magique hein ? beau, A l'écoute, et en plus il comprend les filles !! Les enchères sont Ouvertes !)

La voix de Lily se mit a trembler et elle commença…

« Je suis désolée Sirius, Je n'ai jamais voulu…te le prendre…

Elle savait, voila pourquoi son comportement était si étrange…du moins ces derniers temps…

« Tu…tu le savais ?!

« C'était voyant Sirius…Ne serait ce que…dans la manière dont vous vous comportez…

« Non tu te trompes…Juste moi…Pas lui…

« …

Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit doucement…

« Mais tu vois…Je l'aime…du moins… Je crois…

Elle fit demi tour, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait a dire…

Elle avait espérer qu'il la prenne dans ces bras, pour lui dire qu'elle se faisait des idées, et qu'ils resteraient amis toutes leurs vies…

Sirius de son coté, s'était relevé et avait regardé Lily partir…Elle avait couru et sa robe était complètement tachée…

Il ferma a son tour les yeux, et murmura, pour lui même…

« Je l'aime aussi Lily…Et il sera a moi… »

XxXxX

Lily rouvrit les yeux et tenta de refouler ses larmes…

Elle ne savait même plus qui elle aimait, ou qui elle haïssait… Elle se sentait sans repères…

James ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et au fond, il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il l'aimait….On aurait jamais devinés tout seuls…Allez donc chercher a savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou pas…

« Lily alors…

… Tu tiens vraiment a ce que je te dise pourquoi je te hais James ?...

Non il n'y tenait pas, mais au moins, il serait fixé…

Elle reposa sa tête contre le cou de James et ferma les yeux…

Drôle de manière de montrer a quelqu'un que vous le détestez …Non ?

« Je ne te hais pas…

Je hais simplement la façon dont tu te comporte souvent…Je préfère le vrai James…Celui que j'ai en face de moi en ce moment…Si tenté que ce soit vraiment toi…

« Vraiment ?

« Oui…

Ca lui suffisait …Il avait son semblant de réponse…Il avait le droit, sans doute…

Il remercia intérieurement sa bonne étoile, si tenté qu'il en ait une un jour…

« Je t'aime Lily…

« Je crois… Que je t'aime aussi James…

Il en resta complètement abasourdi, il n'attendait aucune réponse précise…

Il tenta de se pincer, au moins pour se réveiller…

Il avait déjà fait ce genre de rêves, mais la , ça commençait a devenir un peu trop réel…

Et le réveil n'en serait que plus dur…

Elle releva son visage d'ange, et vu le fin sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, James pensa qu'il devait ressembler a un idiot a qui on venait de donner le monde …Il secoua sa tête et histoire d'être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas, …il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily…

Remus et Sirius était retournés dans la grande salle, et tentaient en vain de travailler…

Un minimum disons…

Ils n'osaient rien se dire et la situation commençait a sérieusement énerver notre brun préféré… (Enfin c'est du moins celui d'Elya, pour qui j'écris cette fic au passage…stop au blabla des auteurs…)

Sirius ferma les yeux, son devoir de potion ne l'intéressait pas du tout…de toutes façons , il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer dès qu'il était seul avec Remus…

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait l'air complètement perdu…

Il prit la parole, ce qui ramena assez brusquement Sirius sur terre…

« …Tu ne crois pas ?...

-Je n'ai pas entendu le début de ta phrase a vrai dire…

-Je me demande bien a quoi tu rêvassais encore Sirius…

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas le savoir…

-Je disais donc… Je crois que James a des vues sur Lily…

-Et Vice versa ?

-…Sans doute…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te voyais faire ta vie avec cette fille Remus ?!

-C'est de Lily dont tu parles…

-Je reformule ma question….Puisque apparemment tu ne comprends rien aux sous entendus… Crois tu vraiment être capable de passer ta vie avec Une fille ?

-Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sirius…et D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que tu en parles ?...

-Voyons, tu sais très bien pourquoi…

Sirius en avait trop dit et il le savait…

Il prit donc ses affaires, de manière assez remontée…

Mais que voulez vous, quand vous avez en face de vous quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas…autant se montrer clair non ?...et direct…enfin si tenté qu'on en ait le courage…

Remus était finalement resté seul, perdu dans le flot de ses pensées….


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : **

La soirée passa sans trop d'encombres, et pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs ne passèrent pas la soirée tous ensemble…

Personne ne savait ou allait les mener cette espèce de rupture…

[Dis comme ça, ça fait un peu, le plan a quatre qui a été rompu, mais non, pour une fois c'est du sobre…Amis j'ai dit !]

James et Lily étaient montés tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie depuis au moins une heure et demie, et il faut dire que Lily commençait a s'endormir sur les genoux de James, alors que ce dernier contemplait les étoiles….Il n'arrivait pas a s'ôter Remus de l'esprit… Un peu comme notre cher Sirius, enfin à sa manière…et autant dire, pas dans le même sens…

Sirius avait trop bu…bien trop bu…et pour tenter d'oublier sa peine de cœur, comme beaucoup le font dans ces moments la, il avait passé la soirée entouré de filles…Je vous avait dit que la bouteille n'est jamais une bonne solution ?...On en reparlera …

Toujours est t'il que notre Pauvre Sirius, qui ne faisait même plus attention a ce qu'il disait…Venait de commettre l'une des plus belles erreurs de sa vie…

Quoi que…Ne dit t'on pas que le Hasard fait bien les choses…Quand il veut ça va de soi…

Le matin suivant, Remus, qui n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit…se leva aux aurores pour aller parler avec son meilleur amant , Oups oubliez ça, meilleur ami, j'ai dit ami…

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle de leur fameuse discussion dans la grande salle…pour ne pas dire confrontation en fait…

Il entra donc dans la chambre, sans faire plus de manières que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire sans frapper, ni autres convenances complètement inutiles…

« -Siriiichouuuu »

Aucune réponse…, Remus ouvrit les rideaux et garda les yeux vers le paysage extérieur…

Il aimait regarder le ciel au début de la journée, quand il avait ces couleurs roses et orangées…et les étoiles, le soir…avec Lily…Son cœur se serra mais il ne dit rien…. Et continua à regarder le lac, pour finalement dire…

« -Tu sais, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça hier…

Je veux dire que….Je ne comprenais pas de quoi tu parlais…et d'ailleurs je ne comprend toujours pas mais…On pourrait au moins essayer d'en parler non ?

Je veux dire, on est meilleurs amis et …

Toujours pas de réponse…

« Sirius, je conçois que tu m'en veuille, mais ne m'ignore pas, j'ai horreur de ça…

Il se tourna assez brusquement, près a tirer Sirius du lit si il le fallait, et s'aperçut…Tout simplement de rien…

Sirius n'était pas la…Il parlait donc au vent depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes…Comment se sentir stupide…Rien de plus simple…Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit de la chambre…

Réfléchissons, si Sirius n'est pas dans sa chambre, et qu'aucune fille n'est dans son lit, c'est qu'il est partit voir James…Etrange vu l'heure qu'il était mais bon….

Il traversa le long couloir et frappa sur la porte de James…

Il entendit quelques bruits étouffés et puis, plus rien…

Ensuite, tout alla tellement vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre, enfin disons qu'il lui fallu du temps pour se remettre les idées en place…

Sirius lui avait ouvert, et ce dernier était habillé…Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de James, allongé sur son lit, et il ne portait qu'un jean …

Ils avaient l'air assez…déstabilisés…Ce que Remus ne comprit pas vraiment sur le coup…

« Hey » commença James, qui décidément avait pris quelques couleurs au niveau des joues…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, James n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas doué…

Il avança vers la porte et pris Remus dans ses bras

« Tit Remichou nous a manqué…

Remus ne voulu pas rappeler qu'ils s'étaient quittés plutôt fâchés, mais au final, le fit quand même…

« On s'est réconciliés… ?!

-Fais moi un bisou et ça pourrait s'arranger, continua Sirius, avec son petit air enfantin…

Pendant ce temps, James avait a moitié enfilé une chemise blanche…Il essaya pendant une demi seconde de ne pas penser a ce qui se passerait si jamais Remus comprenait ce qu'il s'était tramé dans la chambre…

Apparemment, Sirius y avait également pensé et tentait en vain d'entraîner Remus dehors…

« Remus, on va s'entraîner sur le terrain ?

-A cette heure ci ?! Non !!

-Allez pour moi…

-Même pas en rêves…On ferait mieux de trouver Lil'…

Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de finir sa phrase, ce qui au fond, n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose…

Lily sortit de ce qui semblait être la salle de bains, simplement enroulée dans une serviette…Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention et ne s'attendait pas a trouver Remus dans les parages…Du moins, c'est ce qui se lisait clairement sur son visage…

« Rem… Commença t'elle ne croisant le regard de son… ex fiancé ?...

Remus regarda tour a tour James, Lily puis Sirius, et sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter…

Il n'y avait rien à dire… et sur le coup, même si on lui avait annoncé que Poudlard allait sauter, il n'aurait sans doute pas plus réagit…

Sirius le laissa filer, regarda James et Lily, et, sans doute parce que son cœur battait trop vite pour lui permettre de réfléchir en même temps, se lança à la poursuite de Remus…

Il est amoureux, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus…

« Remus ! »

Ce dernier avait continué sa marche, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de se retourner…

« Remus, Retourne-toi ! »

Sirius l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir et le forçait à présent à lui faire face…

Remus avait les yeux humides, ils brillaient un peu trop…

Il le regarda et ne trouva bien sur rien à lui dire…

Du moins rien d'intelligent…

L'amour rendrait t'il fou ? Un peu bête au final. ? Personnellement je vous répondrais oui…Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tous…peut être pas le votre…

« Il fallait… » Commença t'il

« Allez dis le moi, tu m'avais prévenu… » Lui répondit Remus, la voix tremblante…

Ne préférant pas montrer a Sirius a quel point tout ceci lui faisait du mal, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, après tout, ils avaient Cours d'ici une demi heure, et ce n'est pas ce…enfin cet incident qui allait lui gâcher la journée… heu, Vous en etes sur ?...

xxXxxXxxX

Quelques heures plus tard, avant le cours de Potions…qui vous l'avez certainement deviné, n'est pas le cours préféré de Remus, ni des autres par la même occasion…

Sirius n'est pas du genre désagréable…sauf…Bref, il envoie tout le monde paître. Sirius est un garçon très secret, il ne se confie jamais à personne, et de ce fait, paraît souvent très désagréable. Pourtant, les seules personnes qui peuvent se vanter de bien le connaître vous diront le contraire : Sirius est un garçon charmant, très ouvert d'esprit, certes très refermé sur lui-même, mais gentil. Il ne ferait d'ailleurs pas de mal à une mouche, à condition bien entendu que la mouche en question ne lui ait rien fait auparavant…Il a toujours été d'humeur changeante. Un rien peut l'énerver, même s'il ne le montrera pas. Il ne sera qu'un peu plus désagréable, encore moins abordable.

D'ailleurs c'est ce dernier qui avait été choisi pour prendre la parole…Au grand bonheur des autres élèves, qui avaient soudain sentit la pression redescendre d'un cran…

Remus se surprit a observer son camarade, enfin , pas dans le sens conventionnel des choses, si vous l'avez compris…Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que il lisait, mais…Il faut bien avouer que Sirius n'est pas le plus laid de Poudlard, bien au contraire. C'est un garçon bourré de charme, et le mystère qui l'entoure ne fait que renforcer cela, et il en a parfaitement conscience, il joue avec cela. Faire tourner le cœur des jolies damoiselles et des jolis damoiseaux – car il faut bien l'avouer, il est si beau qu'il plait même aux garçons – l'amuse au plus haut point. Toujours un sourire en coin, cet air un peu hautain, mais toujours la quand ça ne va pas… Il faut dire qu'il est tout de même bourré de qualités…

Remus se réveilla assez brusquement, il faut dire que Sirius était revenu s'asseoir près de lui et …il était toujours les yeux rivés, vers l'estrade…

« Ferme la bouche au moins Remus, même si je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a voir chez ce cher professeur… »

« Tais toi » le reprit Remus…

Il se surprit à regarder attentivement les yeux de Sirius…

Ses yeux sont superbes, c'est indéniable. Son regard est hypnotisant. Un regard fascinant, dangereusement tentant…des yeux qu'on croirait bleus…Mais.. Non pas bleues, ni bleu gris, non, GRISES. Comme du métal. Il ne sait d'où vient ce regard si particulier, ce regard qui a charmé nombreuses personnes…

Et être attiré par un de ses meilleurs amis ? Vous pensez que c'est dangereux ?...Si ce cher Remus avait une conscience, et en fonction de si elle était tordue ou non, elle lui aurait dit de sauter sur Sirius, ou de se contenir…Quelqu'un pourrait t'il l'aider ?

Pas moi, j'aime tellement les voir galérer… Sadique ? Non même pas …

XXXxXXXxXXX

Un peu plus tard, Remus était allé dans la salle d'étude, qui ressemblait plus a un salon qu'a autre chose…Il avait besoin de réfléchir, on va dire que ça lui arrivait drôlement souvent ces derniers temps …Les murs du salon étaient beiges, le canapé en cuir couleur marron glacé, faisait face à une cheminée en marbre qui contenait un feu bel et bien allumé, et qui prodiguait une chaleur dans toute la pièce. Une table en chêne foncé et vernie se situait derrière le canapé qui lui était entouré de deux tables basses ou étaient placé à droite un vase, en porcelaine, vide et à gauche un verre et une bouteille de limonade. Dehors, on pouvait voir la neige tomber à gros flocons. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la température extérieure devait se situer à moins six degrés.  
Dans le salon aux allures chaleureuses, Remus était plongée dans des dizaines de papiers et de journaux ainsi que deux gros grimoires, étalés sur la table. Il tenait sa plume à quelques centimètres de son parchemin, les yeux fixes, apparemment à la recherche d'inspiration.

C'était sans compter qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lisait…Un beau brun occupait toujours ses pensées…et ce brun était justement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle…entrain de surveiller son ami vous dira t'il, mais vous et moi savons qu'il était délibérément entrain de le mater…

Il toussa doucement pour faire remarqué qu'il était la, mais apparemment cela ne créa aucune réaction chez Remus … Il vint donc se poser derrière lui et lui souffla au creux du cou…Réaction immédiate de Remus cette fois ci, qui se redressa et laissa toutes ses feuilles tomber a terre…

« -Qu'est ce que…. Oh Sirius… »

« - Déçu de me voir peut être ? Ou alors …Attends un peu, quel autre garçon ose te faire ça ?! »

(Mais non il n'est pas jaloux, c'est moi qui vous le dit…Oh franchement, c'est si voyant que ça ?!)

« Tu es…Imprévisible Sirius » reprit doucement Remus, qui essayait de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

« Explique-moi alors ce que tu attends… » le reprit Sirius, qui s'était d'ailleurs avancé a son hauteur …si bien qu'il le fixait de ses yeux gris…autant dire, étrangement perturbant…

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as compris … »

« Non et d'ailleurs on doit travailler… »

Remus s'était accroupi pour ramasser ses feuilles, et a contre cœur, Sirius s'était également accroupi pour pouvoir l'aider…Remus était perdu, mais une question lui brulait les lèvres…Alors autant la poser non ? ….

« - Cela t'amuse de me provoquer ? » 

Sirius regarda la main de Remus pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux… et pour masquer le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres, puis il se tourna vers lui, releva les yeux, et d'un seul geste il s'approcha soudainement de lui…. Leur visage était si proche qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre.

« - Follement. » Dit-il enfin avec une voix grave.

Remus se recula d'un coup et ajouta, d'un air hautain qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« -Ne te fais pas d'idées… »

« - J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, souviens toi en » lui lança Sirius en sortant de la salle …

James avait retrouvé Sirius près du lac…

Il avait toujours cet air perdu, qui étrangement faisait que toutes les filles lui couraient après…mais aussi un bloc note sur les genoux, et il semblait fasciné par ces pensées. Qui entre nous n'étaient absolument pas dirigé vers les quelques phrases qu'il avait déjà écrites.

Il se posa près de son ami de toujours et lui demanda…

« Quelle est ta nouvelle drogue… ?»

« James… »

« Sirius… »

« Cannabis, LSD, Nicotine, Caféine, Diazépam… Remus … »

« Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de la dernière…enfin presque pas… »

« Ne sois pas stupide… »

« Tu l'ai plus que moi … »

Il soupira et ne répondit plus rien…James lui fit un sourire et lui conseilla de vite passer a l'action…Comme si il ne le savait pas…Ennuyant et contraignant hein ?

Un Black ne laisse jamais tomber…Surtout quand il veut absolument quelque chose …

Il passa donc l'après midi entier a méditer pour enfin entrer dans la grande salle, un air triste affiché sur le visage … Remus le détailla, en prenant garde a la couleur de ses joues, qui risquaient de virer au rouge, alors que celles de Sirius étaient encore plus pale qu'a l'ordinaire … Le froid sans doute …

Il se sentit encore plus mal quand il se rendit compte que Sirius ne lâchait pas ce regard si perçant qu'il n'avait apparemment que pour lui …


	4. Chapter 5

**Edit de l'auteur : Pour ne rien vous cacher, je viens de relire les premiers chapitres, et je me demande encore comment j'ai bien pu écrire tout ça ^^**

**Mais je sais aussi a quel point je déteste les auteurs qui ne finissent pas leurs histoires, donc je reviens finir celle-ci Soyez indulgents ) **

_Chapitre 4_ : Carnival of Lust

"Il y a des jours, des mois, des années interminables où il ne se passe presque rien. Et il y a des minutes et des secondes qui contiennent tout un monde."

Sirius était déterminé. Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, et c'était évident, Remus était attiré, mais préférait nier … Donc il fallait le rendre a l'évidence.

Il faut avouer que pour le moment, son plan se déroulait a merveille. Enfin plan est un bien grand mot, il n'avait pas prévu que James et Lily se mettent aussi facilement ensemble, il avait sous estimé les sentiments qui les liaient , mais était convaincu qu'a présent … Ils seraient inséparables. Et il n'avait pas tort …

XxX

« Par Merlin, Remus ne me le pardonnera jamais …. »

Lily faisait les 100 pas, toujours en serviette, devant notre James, qui autant vous l'avouer, profitait plus de la vue qu'il avait qu'autre chose. Après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes a admirer la déesse qui se trouvait devant lui , il se leva et dans un élan d'affection, enlaca tendrement Lily

« C'est notre meilleur ami depuis toujours, pourquoi ne te pardonnerait t'il pas ? »

« Je lui ai brisé le cœur … » répondit Lily dans un sanglot

« Ne t'en fais pas … Je crois que toi et moi connaissons parfaitement la personne qui va s'occuper de recoller les morceaux »

XxX

Ce que l'histoire des Maraudeurs ne vous dit pas, c'est que leur amitié a connu des hauts et des bas, comme toutes les amitiés.

Et le rapprochement de Lily et James les entrainât plutôt vers le bas.

Lily croisait Remus sans oser lui parler, ni même le regarder. James évitait également tout contact, et son médiateur n'était autre que Sirius.

Mais c'est également à cette période que l'amour entre James et Lily devint beaucoup plus profond. C'est à cette période qu'ils prirent du temps pour se connaitre, se compléter …

Malheureusement plusieurs semaines passèrent, sans qu'aucun des « partis » n'ose aller vers l'autre …

Autant vous dire que la situation était assez tendue, mais Sirius avait une foi inébranlable en l'avenir.

Il lui suffisait de convaincre Remus, ou plutôt de lui ouvrir les yeux.

XxX

Sirius avait cherché Remus partout, vraiment partout.

Du terrain de Quidditch, au dortoir des garçons, la tour d'Astronomie, le Lac … vraiment partout.

Il le trouva finalement dans la bibliothèque, en pleines révisions, ou en tout cas extrêmement concentré.

Il se posa donc à la même table que lui, en face, et attendit … Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait pas, et le plan qu'il avait en tête était bien son dernier recours …

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par Remus

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sirius sentit son cœur louper un battement, rien qu'entendre la voix de Remus le mettait de bonne humeur

« Tout va bien, pourquoi me demande tu ca ? »

« Tu es assis en face de moi, a me regarder travailler depuis quinze bonnes minutes … » répondit Remus avec un fin sourire aux lèvres

Alors Sirius attendit. Il voulait que Remus insiste un peu, qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par ce que Sirius avait a lui dire … Sauf que Remus ne le relança pas.

« Je suis désolé , et tu me connais très bien, les excuses ce n'est pas mon genre » commença alors Sirius

« Si tu parles de James et Lily » reprit Remus quelques secondes plus tard « Je ne leur en veux pas …. J'ai été aveuglé par mon amour pour Lily, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien »

« … » Sirius attendait, il n'était pas vraiment venu pour défendre la cause déjà gagnée de James et Lily

« Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? » reprit Remus

Sirius, qui n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de perdre ces moyens , commenca a regarder autour de lui .

Il avait besoin de regarder n'importe ou, n'importe qui, mais pas Remus.

« Très bien je vais te le dire …. Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, ni comment tu vas le prendre …

Ce n'est pas si récent et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi , et je pense que …. »

« Sirius, va droit au but … » le coupa Remus

« Oui … En fait j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, de te confesser quelque chose … Je suis amoureux » reprit Sirius

Sirius attendit une réaction qui n'arrivait pas …

« Hum, Sirius que veux tu que je te dise ? Je suis très heureux pour toi . Mais pourquoi en fais tu tout un cinéma ? »

« Parceque je suis amoureux … de toi . » chuchota Sirius ( ET BIM ! )

Remus n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu, enfin compris ce qu'il avait cru comprendre …

« Quoi ? » fut le seul mot qui traversa ses lèvres

« Moony, évite de me dire « quoi » , c'est vexant ,et tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dis … » reprit Sirius, avec un peu plus d'assurance que précédemment

« On va être en retard au prochain cours » se contenta de dire Remus , en se relevant et en rangeant ses affaires.

« En retard ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves a me dire ? Je viens de … »

« Je sais , j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire Sirius , et je ne sais pas a quoi tu joues, si tu te moques de moi, ou si tu as fais un quelconque pari avec James , je ne joue pas sur ce terrain la . On va être en retard … »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Remus quitta la bibliothèque, laissant notre Sirius complètement abasourdi, seul, à sa table ….


End file.
